My Healing Heart
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: The not so long awaited sequel to Lost Without You. Hunter must now look after Shawn as he heals. What kinda of trouble will they get into now? ShawnHunter slash
1. Chapter 1

My Healing Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own at all. :(

A/N: YAY! Sequel to Lost Without You. Actually I'm starting this minutes after I uploaded the last chapter of it. grin I hope ya'll like it.

Chapter 1

"Uhp, easy does it Love, easy does it."Hunter said, helping Shawn into the wheelchair who would finally be released from the hospital a month and a half after the accident that had nearly claimed his life.

"Thanks Babe." Shawn said, settling himself in the chair and trying to get comfortable.

"You good Baby?" Hunter asked, leaning down and kissing Shawn.

"Great, lets please get out of here. The lack of color is depressing." Shawn pleaded.

"Ok, ok Love, lets roll." he said, rolling Shawn's chair out of the door.

"How's the leg?" he asked as they left the hospital.

"A little achy honestly." Shawn admitted. Hunter stopped at the new SUV that he'd gotten for them and lifted Shawn into the backseat. He took a pillow and elevated his broken leg.

"Better?" he asked, putting another pillow behind Shawn's head.

"Much." Shawn told him.

"Good." Hunter said, placing a kiss on Shawn's forehead before shutting the car door and getting in front.

"It'll be a while before we get to San Antonio Babe, why don't you get some sleep?" Hunter suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Shawn said, curling up. Hunter turned on the CD player and put in a mix he'd made for Shawn. The injured blond closed his eyes and let the music wash over him.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry_

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry

His lids became heavy as he listened. This was their song and he loved it.

"And you'll be in my heart.Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always." the two of them sang, Shawn's voice more slurred as he drifted deeper towards sleep.

"Love you Shawn." Hunter told him.

"Love you too." Shawn mumbled before surcumbing to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

My Healing Heart

"Hun wake up. Come on Love, its time to wake up." Hunter crooned softly, trying to rouse Shawn from his sleep.

"Huh? Whas goin' on?" Shawn mumbled sleepily, cracking one eye open blurrily.

"Time to get up Love, we're here." Hunter told him, brushing back Shawn's hair from his eyes. Shawn glanced out the window and noticed that they were indeed at the old ranch he owned. He shifted and Hunter helped him out of the car. Shawn moaned softly.

"You ok Shawn?" Hunter asked, settling the blond in his chair.

"Stiff." he grunted. Hunter smiled slightly and pushed Shawn up the driveway.

"Well how's this: we'll get you all set up upstairs and I'll give you a nice relaxing massage? Sound good?" Hunter asked.

"Sounds awesome." Shawn said, closing his eyes at the thought of a nice relaxing massage and a soft bed.

Hunter helped the blond inside and upstairs to their room. He helped Shawn take off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Hunter lay Shawn face down on the bed and rummaged in the nightstand for the massage oil. Finding it, he dribbled a little on Shawn's back and began to give him the best massage he'd had in a long time.

Hunter massaged muscle after muscle, working out all of the kinks and knots gently and carefully.

"Feels so good." Shawn moaned as his whole body melted and relaxed under Hunter's skillful fingers.

"Good." Hunter told him, working out some particularly painful knots in his bad lower back. "Geez you're tense Hun."

"Sleeping in the back seat of a car will do that." Shawn muttered.

"True." Hunter agreed. "but I think the pain is part of it too."

Shawn didn't answer him, just letting himself feel the relaxing touch.

Hunter finished the massage and rolled Shawn carefully onto his back. He propped up the injured leg with a couple of pillows and settled down beside him, beginning to play with Shawn's hair as he always did.

"Thanks Hunt, that really helped." Shawn said, snuggling closer to the other man happily.

"I'm glad I could help you Love," Hunter replied, hugging Shawn gently. "Anything else you need?"

"Water? I'm kinda thirsty" Hunter nodded and reached into the night stand again for one the bottles of water he always kept there. He twisted the cap off and handed the bottle to Shawn who sat up to drink it. He gulped down half of the bottle and handed it back to Hunter who capped it and set it on the nightstand.

"You still tired?" he asked when Shawn let out a huge yawn.

"Yeah, that car doesn't have very comfortable seats." he muttered. Hunter laughed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Then sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." Hunter told him softly.

"Kay." Shawn mumbled, snuggling up to Hunter.

"Sweet dreams Shawn." Hunter whispered to the almost asleep Heartbreak Kid.

"Sweet..." Shawn let out another yawn. "...dreams." he was asleep in moments, snuggled up against Hunter. Hunter yawned too, feeling a bit tired himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off too.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

My Healing Heart

_**Dream Seqence**_

_**Shawn sat in the car, driving along the road in the dark. He looked in the mirror and saw the headlights of a car behind him. It was getting too close. He shifted his car to the side and looked up. A Ford F150 coming straight at him. He turned the wheel to move out of the way but it wouldn't move. He pulled and pushed at it desperatly to no avail. The truck struck him and the wave of pain hit him. He lay there in pain, bleeding from his head, his mouth, his nose, and several other body parts. He tried to call out but couldn't make a sound.**_

_**"You'll come with me now Heartbreaker." the drunk driver of the truck hissed. **_

_**"No." Shawn groaned, finally able to find his voice. The drunk man grabbed his wrists and started to pull him towards a hole in the asphalt.**_

_**"No. No. Stop it. No."**_

"Shawn, wake up."_**the voice pierced through the dream like a knife.**_

_**"Let go." Shawn moaned to the driver.**_

"Honey, wake up." _**the voice was more insistant. He started to thrash away from the driver, moaning and groaning for him to let go. The hands grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him. **_

"Wake up now sweetie, you're ok." Shawn woke, looking around, panic-stricken and not knowing where he was. He tried to move away from the hands holding him.

"Its ok Honey. You're safe now, I've got you." Hunter whispered softly. Now recognizing the voice and the hands, Shawn relaxed and left Hunter's voice wash over him like a soothing balm.

"That's it, there you are." Hunter said, rubbing Shawn's back lightly and rocking him, urging him to calm and let his breathing and heartrate go back down to normal.

"What was that about Honey?" Hunter asked, wondering what had set Shawn off into such a fit.

"Nightmare." Shawn muttered.

"Well yeah, I guessed that much Love. What about?"

"The crash." Shawn whispered so softly that Hunter barely heard him.

"The crash?" Shawn nodded.

"Only...only the guy in the other car, the drunk guy, he got up. He grabbed me and he wouldn't let go. He was pulling me to this big hole. He just wouldn't let do. He said that I'd go with him."

"Honey, that guy died on impact." Hunter reminded him.

"I...I know he did. I dunno why I was dreamin about him."

"Shhhh hush now. I won't let him haunt you again ok?" Hunter asked. Shawn nodded and lay his head on Hunter's chest.

"You want some more water Love. Your throat's gotta be sore after all of that screamin'." Hunter asked him, offering Shawn the bottle. Shawn sat up and took the bottle. He was still shaking a bit and spilled some of the water.

"Its ok, here." he tipped the bottle into Shawn's mouth. Shawn shallowed and finished up the last of the water and felt calmer when he lay back down.

"You ok now?" Hunter asked. Shawn nodded and curled up against Hunter.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

My Healing Heart

They lay there like that for what seemed like hours. In realitly, Hunter saw as he looked at the alarm, it had only been about 40 minutes.

"You really ok Shawn?" Hunter asked the Heartbreak Kid, concerned.

"Uh huh. I'm ok now. It just freaked me out. Was really really real." Shawn said.

"Ok sweetie. Are you hungry? I can go out and get something or make something here." Hunter offered.

"I'm outta food." Shawn mumbled.

"Want me to go shopping?" Hunter asked.

"Please." Hunter nodded and patted Shawn on the shoulder.

"Ok, anything special you want?"

"Um...can you pick up some of those pizza roll things? I love those. And um...some chocolate? I could really go for something sweet about now." Shawn told him. Hunter kissed him on the forehead and stood up.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," he reached over and picked up the remote, handing it to Shawn.

"Why don't you watch TV or listen to music while I'm gone ok?" he suggested.

"Ok. Don't be long?" he half asked, half pleaded.

"I won't Honey. You just relax ok?"

"Kay." Shawn agreed. Hunter walked out of the room. Shawn sighed and clicked on the TV, flipping through the channels until he landed on Spongebob Squarepants. He giggled as the pirate began to sing.

_Are your ready, kids??_

_Aye, Aye Captain!!_

_I can't hear youuuuuuu! _

_AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!!!!!! Ooooooooooh, Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? _

_SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! _

_SpongeBob Squarepants!_

_If nautical nonsense be something you wish! _

_SpongeBob Squarepants! _

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! _

_SpongeBob Squarepants!_

_Ready?? SpongeBob Squarepants! SpongeBob Squarepants! SpongeBob Squarepants! SpongeBobbbbbbbbbb Squarepaaaaants!_

_Toot-Toot-Toot-Toot Toot-Toot Toot-Toot._

As the song ended, Shawn burst out laughing.

"He's a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Hehehe. That's just weird." He continued to watch, becoming hooked as it played on. 

--------------------------------

"What are you watching?" Hunter asked, returning to Shawn's room after he had put the groceries away.

"Spongebob Squarepants. Its hilarious!" Shawn said, bursting out laughing again when Spongebob tripped on his shoelaces and fell on his face.

"So I've heard. I got you a little something while I was out." Hunter told him. Shawn looked away from the TV.

"What's is it?!" he asked eagarly.

"This." Hunter set a little brown stuffed puppy on Shawn's lap. He picked it up. It was so soft.

"Oh Hunter, its so cute. Thank you." He hugged Hunter happily. Hunter knew that Shawn had always wanted a dog but would never have the time to take care of it. So he'd gotten Shawn the stuffed one.

"You like it?" Hunter asked.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" he hugged the little stuffed dog in his arms.

"Good, I'm gonna go make dinner ok?" Hunter told him.

"Ok Hunter." Shawn replied, turning his eye back on the TV, still holding the dog.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

My Healing Heart.

AN: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry this has taken me so long to update. I've been really really busy. So much for a relaxing summer. sigh Here ya'll are.

Dinner was tacos, Shawn's favorate. They ate together watching TV.

Later that night they settled down to watch a movie.

"Tonight's your pick Shawn. what movie do you want to watch?" Hunter asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Scary movie!" Shawn said. "How 'bout Saw?"

Hunter grinned and turned on the movie. He snuggled up next to Shawn.

-------------------------------

_**"Hunter? Where are you? Hunter? HUNTER!!!" Shawn felt alone. **_

_**"Hunter is gone you silly blonde. You're mine." It was the drunk again.**_

_**"HUNTER!!!!" Shawn sobbed, running from the man. "Hunter! Hunter! Please." **_

_**He saw him standing a few yards away. **_

_**"Hunter!" he shouted, relieved. Hunter looked at him sadly.**_

_**"Shawn. I loved you. Why'd you do it?"**_

_**Shawn was confused. 'What? Do what?"**_

_**"Why'd you you leave me? Why did you have to die? Shawn, I'm going to miss you."**_

_**"What are you talking about?" Shawn was panicking.**_

_**"You're dead. You died in the crash. Why'd you have to die?" Hunter looked at him sadly and started to fade.**_

_**"Hunter! NO! Don't go!" Shawn pleaded.**_

_**"You're dead. You're dead. I'm alone. You're his now."**_

_**"Hunter, no! I'm yours! I'm yours!" Shawn was crying now.**_

_**"You were. But now you're his. Goodbye Baby." Hunter disappeared.**_

_**"Hunter!" Shawn sobbed falling to his knees. The drunk grabbed him, his eyes glinting. **_

_**"You're mine!" the drunk driver hissed.**_

_**"NOOOOOO!" Shawn screamed. The drunk shook him.**_

"Shawn! Wake up." Shawn's eyes snapped opened. He felt cold. He looked down at himself and noted that his pajamas were soaked in a cold sweat. Hunter's arms wrapped around him and Shawn clung to him.

"Its alright. I'm here. Did you have another nightmare?" Hunter said. Shawn nodded.

"Same one?" Shawn shook his head.

"Worse." he mumbled. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Hunter nodded and let Shawn curl up in his lap.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

My Healing Heart

Shawn shivered in Hunter's arms, the images from the dream still flashing through his mind. Hunter rubbed his back and murmered to him softly.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked him.

"No." Shawn mumbled, burying his face against Hunter's shoulder. Hunter looked down at him and made a decision.

"Shawn." he whispered. "Calm down ok? I'll go downstairs and get you some warm milk and see if that makes you feel better huh?"

"Don't want you to go." Shawn pleaded, grabbing onto him.

"Shawn." Hunter soothed. "I'm going to be right back. I promise."

"Hunter...I...ok. Just come back though." Shawn said reluctantly.

"I will, I promise." he insisted. Kissing Shawn on the forehead and moving him off his lap, Hunter stood up. He went downstairs and got the milk, racing back upstair to get back to Shawn. Shawn had curled into a ball in the center of the bed, obviously frightened of something.

"Shawn, Honey." Hunter lay a hand on his back. Shawn jumped and jerked away.

"Its ok. Its just me." Hunter sat him up and gave him the milk. Shawn lay against Hunter's chest, sipping his milk.

"Are you feeling better?" Hunter asked as Shawn finished the last of the drink.

"A little." he mumbled, not sounding all that convinced. Hunter sighed.

"You're not gonna go back to sleep are you?" Shawn shook his head.

"Its ok, you don't have to. You wanna watch a movie then?" Hunter asked him.

"Not...not a scary one." Shawn said hesitantly.

"Scooby Doo?" Hunter asked, knowing Shawn's love for the talking, mystery solving dog.

"Yeah, What's New Scooby Doo Season Two." he said with a small grin.

"Ok." Hunter laughed, glad that Shawn was smiling again.


	7. Chapter 7

My Healing Heart

For the next few days, Shawn was very subdued. He didn't sleep much and he wouldn't talk about his dreams. Hunter watched helplessly as Shawn would sit and stare at the wall all day and moan in his sleep all night.

"Shawn, why won't you talk to me?" Hunter finally asked, worried about the older man.

"Go away Hunter." Shawn said quietly. Hunter sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please. I want to help you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Shawn shouted angrily. Hunter grabbed ahold of Shawn's arm.

"Shawn, stop this. I'm worried about you. You're slipping away from me. Again. Please talk to me, I love you." Hunter's voice broke and he swallowed, choking back his tears. Shawn looked at him, reading his face.

"I...I..." Shawn's face fell and it contorted into one of pain. "I'm not supposed to be here."

Hunter was shocked. "What are you talking about!?"

"My dreams, I understand them now. I'm supposed to be dead. And Death wants me back." Shawn closed his eyes. "I...I'm scared."

"Shawn..." Hunter said. "I don't understand...Death?"

"The crash. I wasn't meant to survive. I shouldn't be alive." Shawn looked up at Hunter. "Even though I want to be."

Hunter stared. "No. Shawn this is crazy! Stop talking like this."

"Its true." Finally Shawn's reserve broke away.

"I don't want to die." he sobbed. Hunter wrapped his arms around Shawn and hugged him.

"You don't have to. You're mine and I'm not letting anyone or anything take you away from me. I love you too much. And Death can just screw itself." Hunter growled firmly.

"You...you mean that? You'll protect me?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"Forever. I love you too much to let you go." Hunter affirmed. He leaned down and kissed Shawn. Shawn responded, letting Hunter posses him. When they broke away Shawn smiled.

"I think you healed me. I feel better than I have in days." he said.

"Glad to be of service." Hunter replied, claiming Shawn's mouth again.

**THE END**

_A/N What do you guys think? You like? You want a third one? Then ya gotta review!_


End file.
